


The Salvation Code

by Carrotpants



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dystopian Zootopia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotpants/pseuds/Carrotpants
Summary: Nick Wilde has been asleep for a long time. before he woke up a familiar voice told him that if he wanted to save himself and the voice that spoke to him he had to find the Salvation Code. What that is, is unknown to him but he needed to find it. What ever was going on he needed to find out what happened to him and his partner Judy. But first he needed to get out of the mysterious facility he has woken up in.





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know I'm supposed to be working on the other zootopia story but i promise you that I have begun working on the next chapter. I just needed to get this out of my system. I look at it like at least it focus' on Nick right? Well whatever, I hope you enjoy.

He felt numb. He didn’t know where he was or who he was. Suddenly a light appeared in front of him, and a figure emerged. The figure spoke,

 

“Nicholas Wilde, I need your help, and you need mine.” the voice spoke. It was almost angelic. “You are in a facility, you need to escape that facility. You will need help from others to find what is know as the salvation code. This code can save you and myself from our situation.”

 

“Wait hold on, who are you?” Nick asked

 

“You’ll know.” The voice responded. 

 

He opened his eyes. He was in an odd, hospital like environment. Nick tried to get up but he was strapped down to a bed. Nick looked around more, an iv was stuck in his arm and there was a lone light coming from an area out of sight. 

 

Nick heard voices coming his way. They got louder with every second that passed. Eventually two sheep walked up to his bed.

 

“Awake now are we?” One of the sheep inquired Nick. he was wearing a long lab coat with a suit underneath it.

 

“Where am I?” Nick asked. He was eager to know what was going on. As far as he knew, he was in a bad place.

 

The other sheep took out a phone and answered it. The first sheep turned to him asked what was going on. The second sheep whispered to the first one. Nick couldn’t make out much of what they were saying. But what he did here was one word, a name in fact, “Bellwether”. Nick’s heart skipped a beat when heard that name. He had to get out.

 

The sheep in the lab coat then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a needle from it.

 

“Okay, we need you to back to sleep. An operation needs to be performed before we send you in.” The sheep in the lab coat said. Nick pulled up slightly up on his restraints. They were tough as nails.

 

Nick started to struggle to get free as the sheep got closer with the needle. The other sheep got up to nick to try to restrain Nick from moving, but nick pulled hard enough that one of his restraints broke. Nick punched the sheep trying to restrain him square in the jaw. The sheep went flying backwards into a wall.

 

Stunned by what just happened. Nick looked down at his arm in shock at what he just did and then looked up at the other sheep still standing in the room with him.

 

Nick whispered “what did you do to me?” his blood started to boil. “What did you do to me!?” he shouted at the sheep.

 

The sheep ran out of the room through a set of large doors. Lights suddenly filled the room. Nick had to act fast as alarms then went off. He got the other restraint off of his other arm and got up. “Run, and don’t let them catch you” a voice said to him. It was the same voice from before he woke up. 

 

Nick looked around and noticed trays with surgical tools as well as the floor was covered in blood. Nick shook his head and ran out of the room. The doors led to a long corridor with multiple other hallways on both the left and right.

 

Nick ran down the corridor, he could hear all sorts of things coming from all different directions. Screams, moans, machines. His body cringed as he listened. Nick stopped at a four way intersection. There was a sign in the wall. It only pointed to operating rooms, the way he just came from.

 

Nick was at a loss. All the hallways he came across looked the same. Alarms were still going off. A voice on an intercom came from down the hall, “The subject is on the east end of the operating wing and is making his way to the elevators, do not let him escape. We need him alive”. 

 

The voice was wrong in the sense that Nick had no idea where he was, but now he has a clue on how to escape. All he had to do was be on the lookout for elevators. 

 

A few more minutes of running gave Nick more insight on where he was. Another sign in a t-intersection in the hallways pointed in two directions. To his luck one sign pointed to elevators, but things were about to get much worse as he heard a voice come from behind him. “There it is, get him!”

 

Nick spun around and was met with a wall of what he could assume are security guards, but they were much more armored. The guard fired at Nick with stun guns and dart guns, but all of the long distance attempts to hit Nick were met with failure as Nick managed to dodge the assault.

 

Nick bolted down the hall in the direction of the elevators. Shortly behind him was the guards. The shouted and kept on trying to hit him with whatever they had. Luckily their aim was pretty bad as all there shots missed again and again.

 

Nick somehow got more distance on the guards as he made his way down multiple corridors. He eventually couldn’t hear the guards and more and finally found a set of elevators.

 

Nick pressed the button but nothing happened. No sound, no opening doors.. Nothing. The power must have been cut to the elevators. Nick had no choice to attempt to open the doors by force. 

 

Nick grabbed the door with the arm he used to punch the sheep from before and before he knew it the elevator shaft opened up to him. Nick looked in, both up and down led to darkness. The cables that held the elevator were motionless. 

 

Nick heard the guards finally catching up to him. He had no choice but to jump to the cable. The guards found him, and once again opened fire. Nick had no choice, he leapt and grabbed onto the cable. The elevator door then shut behind him. Someone was helping him.

 

It was very dark in the elevator shaft as one might imagine. Although he had night vision, it wasn’t exactly working for some reason. All that was illuminating the elevator shaft was a dim green light emanating from somewhere. 

 

“Up” The voice returned to tell him. Nick did just that, he went up. What seemed like forever of climbing an elevator door opened up. Nick got a little bit of extra height and swung himself into the doorway. Behind him he heard the elevator start up, he had to work fast.

 

He found himself in an underground parking lot. Vehicles of varying sizes lined the parking spots. Nick ran down the aisles of the lot and found something very nostalgic, his old squad car.

 

The drivers side door was open, and he let himself in. he hopped onto the seat and looked around the car for the keys. To his amazement he found them in the center console. While looking he spotted a set of clothing in the back, along with some kind of weapon. 

 

Nick put the key into the transmission and turned it. The large engine of the car roared to life. Just as he did that the guards finally caught up to him and opened fire on him. Nick reversed the car hitting one of the guard in the process.

 

Nick put the car back into drive and floored it. Trying not hit and walls the process, Nick made his way through the underground parking lot. He eventually found the exit, but it was closed off by a metal gate. He backed the car as far as he could. 

 

Nick slammed his foot on the pedal accelerating the car as much as it could in a short time and smashed into the gate, bursting right through it. 

 

The gate led right into a long winding driveway with another security gate in front of it. A few timber wolves stood in the way of the small gate and spotted nick as soon as he got through the first gate. 

 

Nick noticed something as he got ready to break his was through the next gate. The wolves eyes were glowing a neon red while their clothing were glowing a neon orange.

 

Nick paid no mind to what he was seeing and slammed his foot on the pedal once again. The wolves jumped out of the way as Nick neared the gate. Nick broke through the gate in a matter of seconds splintering the gate's arm in half.

 

Nick had finally escaped. An hours worth of driving got him to the outskirts of his home city Zootopia. He parked the car and got out. He climbed in the back and put on the clothing left there and grabbed the gun. 

 

It was a street weapon, an Uzi as it’s most commonly referred to. It was rather large and sported more neon in the sights and length of the gun. Nick got out and looked on to the city. How long was he gone?

 

The outer rim of the city looked destroyed, while the skyscrapers and city center seemed to remain intact.

 

Things have changed.


	2. Home base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer then it needed to, but here it is. It's a little short but i assure you the next chapter will be longer.

Nick drove through the streets of savanna Central. The city was in ruins. It looked as if a war had swept through the city, only for it to stop at the glimmering towers above.

 

The windshield of the car suddenly lit up. Nick hit the breaks as he had no idea what was happening. The light subsided and only a point on the glass labeled “destination” was left. 

 

This could be a trap. Or it could lead Nick to some kind of help so he could better understand his situation. Static then came through the car's radio and a familiar voice spoke.

 

“Nick… Nick did you make it?” The voice asked. He sounded worried. Nick picked up the receiver and spoke through.

 

“Yeah, by the way who is this.” Nick responded.

 

“It’s finnick ya dummy, Now just follow that marker I put up on the cruisers hud. I’ll get you up to speed when you get here.” Finnick Replied. Nick still had no idea what was going on, but the only option he had right now was to find Finnick. Maybe he had others with him as well. One could hope.

 

Nick made his way through the Savanna taking note of the destruction around him. The winding roads were filled with holes and cracks. In the clouds above, storm clouds formed. Soon lightning started sparking off of the cities main skyscrapers. The atmosphere was grim and dark; almost giving it a devilish red tint from the downtown lights. 

 

The long roads twisted and branched off into other directions, leading to many different neighborhoods he knew too well. Nick sped down road only to catch a glimpse of white on the side of the road, like a patrol car.  _ Why would a patrol car be here, and in good condition? _ Nick’s thoughts were put to rest when the car screeched onto the road followed by flashing lights and blaring sirens. In a matter of moments the vehicle was right next to Nick’s car. The squad car was actually a motorbike. The figure on the bike was small, around his size, but a helmet and dark fitting jumpsuit covered the mammals body.

 

“Nick, it’s Fin, we picked up another signal right next to your car, you need to lose it, or you might lead them to us.” Finnic broke through the sound of the sirens. Trying to listen to him was exceptionally easy considering the deafening sounds of sirens next to him “and whatever you do, do not pull over”

 

Don’t get pulled over by the cops, harder said than done. Nick slammed on the brakes, watching the police bike race down the road. Nick spotted a side road and pulled down and just after swerved his way into a narrow alley barely the size of the squad car he was in. Nick proceeded to turn the engine off and waited, his night vision still not working only left him with the same dim green glow that accompanied him back in that facility…

 

One minute… two minutes… five minutes go by, his heart raced with tension as nick waited to be spotted. Nick appeared to have managed to lose this new generation of cops. He turned on the engine and made his way back onto the roads. The rest of the journey went surprisingly well, with the exception of hitting a few potholes here and there thanks to his disabled abilities.

 

Nick eventually stopped at a large drop off, at the end was a destroyed cable care system. It appeared to be the same spot where judy saved his life from…  _ Judy, oh god what happened to judy?  _

 

“Officer Wilde, it’s good to see you.” a voice called out from behind him, it was deep and authoritative. Nick turned around and saw that the voice belonged to none other than chief Bogo himself “i’m glad to see that we have you on our side nick, follow me, we have much to discuss.” the buffalo just barely muttered, but  nick was still able to pick up what he had said.

 

Nick didn’t say a word as he followed his former boss. His body-although covered in a torn up trench coat- saw the effects of this new time nick had woken up to. Scars littered his arms and legs. And from the light Bogo carried, an arm that looked robotic, with wires filled with a blue liquid and covered in plating to imitate the size of the arm that once was there.

 

Nick hadn’t paid much attention to where he was being taken, but it all led up to a simple metal door. Bogo knocked twice on the door and a few moments later the door opened. Nick and Bogo walked in, but the chief was met with a more friendlier welcome than Nick was. Mammals with large guns, some of them glowing, surrounded nick and pointed their weapons directly at his face. 

 

“At ease, nick is with me, he is with all of us.” the chief pointed out pushing his way through the crowd that surrounded him.

 

“Friendly bunch aren't chya?” Nick quipped as Bogo grabbed Nick's arm and lifted him up to meet eye to eye.

 

“Well whatever they changed about you left your sarcasm intact, but now is not the time for jokes Wilde.” the Chief lowered Nick and motioned the group to scatter. “You don’t seem to know what’s going on so i’ll fill you in when you get settled in. Me and my men will make sure you feel at home here, or what remains of it seeing as you got a good taste of what the outside world's state is right now.” the chief grunted and motioned a guard to take Nick.

 

The guard led nick a what seemed to be a living quarters of sorts. The guard opened the door and let Nick into the room then quickly left, leaving Nick to his thoughts and the muffled sound of thunder around him. Although he felt safe, there was this sense of dread that he could shake. 

 

The surrounding was quite bland, looked like a bunker and old friend of his lived in. It was dark and rather damp. A couple of dim lights hung above. To his left was a door that lead to a bathroom. To his right, a painfully basic bead that looked like it belonged in a prison, and in front of him was a desk with a lamp of it. A few papers were strewn about on the desk and Nick decided to have a look. He walked over and it was quite dark, Nick squinted to get a better look at the paper but ended up sitting down and turning on the lamp, it was a clip of a news article. 

 

“ **_Zootopia under martial law”_ **

 

_ “After the newest mayor had gotten into office, a terrorist attack took place and the city was placed under martial law. The Police officers of the ZPD has stated that assured us that the situation will be taken care of quickly.”  _

 

The date on the paper was coincidentally smudged and the rest of the paper was boring regular stuff that newspapers had in them. Nick placed that paper down and rubbed his eyes. His whole body had started to ache and his head soon followed. Nick stumbled his way to his bed and laid down and closed his eyes, Trying to focus on anything but his body right now. Suddenly the door of his room swung open and a figure entered the room with its gaze set on Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments. Any and all feedback is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when i'm going continue this, but I hope I get to, I had some fun writing this. And remember, any and all comments/feedback is wanted.


End file.
